At The End Of Days
by kittyjordz
Summary: au:The world is at a post apocalyptic time. Human survivors are few and far between. A terrible virus released by Heihachi Mishima wreaked its havoc across the entire world, leaving scarce few living. JuliaxHwoarang more to come.


(An: ideas have been plaguing my head. I also owe my readers an explanation. I just fell in love and had my heart broken…end of story…it's been a hard road back but my muse is finally back and I can return to business.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for original characters and situations

Summary: The world is at a post apocalyptic time. Human survivors are few and far between. A terrible virus released by Heihachi Mishima wreaked its havoc across the entire world, leaving scarce few living. The survivors, also known as the Tsuyosa Force are sworn to protect what's left of the planet from Heihachi and his Zaibatsu soldiers.

* * *

"The world we had once known was gone. Destroyed in front of our very eyes. Heihachi Mishima had not only released a terrible and deadly virus, but he also used some sort or pulse machine to create a terrible desert out of the world. Trees were scarce, water, scarcer still.

We are survivors, and we have been trained specifically to destroy Heihachi and his Zaibatsu troops to try and reclaim what's left of Earth. My name is Julia Chan, the virus claimed my mother, Michelle, but left me high and dry. And for that, I must defeat Heihachi and avenge my mother's death.

The Akuma Virus, also known as the Devil virus. Heihachi released it into the Earth's atmosphere. Most people died instantly… some, like me survived due to some miraculous gene we posses. And others, others mutated into something unnatural, something damn near demon like. Heihachi captured these poor people and enslaved as special officers in his Zaibatsu troops.

That was 4 years ago. We are still searching for survivors, and we are still fighting for our lives and freedom, the Tsuyosa Force will never give up, not until we have destroyed Heihachi Mishima and returned some sort of peace to Earth. We don't have any other choice; we are Earth's last hope, her only hope." I sighed as I finished my summary. I closed the video recorder and labeled the new entry. This would be our legacy. If we didn't survive people would at least know what we did.

"Hey, Jules. It's our patrol tonight, you ready?" Paul Phoenix asked. I smiled as he entered the room. Paul and I had been the only survivors in our city when the Akuma virus was released. He had become like a brother to me over the past four years.

"Yup I'm all set. Has Nina fixed our big guns yet? You know how I like the big guns." I replied smiling largely. I did like our big guns, they were….very big. Nina Williams was our weapons specialist, before the virus, she used to be a mercenary for hire, but no she makes the Tsuyosa Force our weapons.

"Ya, she said to head over to her lab before we leave the bunker to patrol sector Omega, its one of the only sectors that's almost untouched by the Zaibatsu forces and I want to know why." Paul replied. With a nod I grabbed my boots and began lacing them on.

After the virus was released most people panicked and ran, pilfering and destroying as they went. But the members of the Tsuyosa force had been smart, or at least our founder had been. Raven was what we called him; he was the first member and founder of the Tsuyosa Force. He had picked out and protected the West End Mall. That was now our base of operations. We also keep one half of it for civilian usage. The stores provide clothing and clothing materials for all, the food court a steady supply of cooking accessories the home depot doubled as a garden to grow food and a farm to keep animals and of course, the Amu Nation provided us with our weapons and shells and such.

Unfortunately Raven had been killed a few months ago. He was attacked by Heihachi himself and, disposed of. The West End Mall is located in the alpha sector, Omega sector is a good twenty minute drive in one of our jeeps. Not many of the Tsuyosa force dare to even venture past the Gamma sector which is practically a five minute walk. I can't blame them though, it is a bit frightening.

"Welcome. Julia, Paul seeing as you two are crazy enough to go to the Omega sector, I designed some new weapons for you guys, just in case a Devil attack occurs. Paul I updated your regular rifle with a laser inlay, now not only do you have the bullet option you also have a laser, careful though it hasn't been fully tested and should be used as a last defense. These lasers are unstable and in a wrose case scenario could blow off your arm." Nina said thoghut fully. Paul who had been ogglin his new gun with much love quickly put it on the holster and made sure it was pointing away from a certain region of his body.

"Thank you Miss Nina, if I do blow something off I'll be srue to send it to ya, along with a grenade." Paul said lovingly as he smirked. Nina ignored him and turned to me.

"Julia, for you, I've decided to down grade but to ensure safety. Your Magnum gun I have modified with a much more reliable laser inlay then with the rifle. The laser is highly calibrated and high density; basically you can shoot and kill a moose at 40 feet if your aim is true. Also, I fixed up your bow and arrow; the arrows have that special poison on them. We still need to get the professor a Devil specimen, and this poison is sure to knock em down but not kill or damage them. And guys, please be careful, as much as I hate to be all sentimental if you didn't come back I'd be sad." Nina said with a slight smile. Paul's smirk grew and twisted into a coy smile.

"I knew you loved me Nina, now how about a good luck kiss for old Paul?" Paul asked puckering his lips. The sound of a guns safety being angrily turned off made him unpucker his lips and dash out faster then you could say potato.

"Do you think he'll ever get tired of that Nina?" I asked stifling my laughter. Nina simply pushed up her glasses and sighed. I slung my quiver ad my bow onto my back and hurried after Paul.

* * *

We had finally arrived in sector Omega and without a single Zaibatsu in sight. It was almost too convenient and so we put our guard up even higher, keeping weapon safety off at all times and close at hand. Something didn't add up.

The Omega sector had been hit pretty badly by the Akuma virus, next to no survivors. But there were some. They had made a small village out of an old movie theatre that used to stand two stories tall. We arrived there and were greeted with tin cans being pelted at us. These people believed that we brought the wrath of the Devils upon them, solely because we carried weapons.

"Be gone Devil lurers! We have lived in peace and you will bring the demons to us!" one screamed loudly tossing a tin can right at Paul's face. He dodged it easily. Mothers shielded their children's' eyes. Boys taunted and teased us. There was only so much of this I could take. We were helping them, why couldn't they understand the only way to deal with a Devil is to kill it?

"Lets get out of here Paul, we're not welcome." I said sighing. He nodded and we left the old Cineplex. As we came closer to the center of sector Omega we heard it. A loud scream, followed by a fierce growl. Grabbing our guns we ran into the heat of battle.

What we saw was shocking. A Devil, its bright purple skin, blazing red eyes and wide spread wings lay in front of us, duking it out with a man with bright orange hair, and not weapon. The man saw us approach and swore.

"Don't you DARE interfere with this battle!" he screamed loudly. The Devil turned his attention to Paul and myself, knocking the orange haired man to his knees and flying over to us. I readied my bow and grabbed an arrow. Before I even came close to loosing the arrow the devil was at my face, clenching my arrow hand painfully. He held Paul's neck in his other hand.

"How cute. If it isn't a little Indian and her guard dog. Are you the great Julia Chan I've heard all the Zaibatsu raving about? The Indian beauty and this must be one of your Tsuyosa lackeys? Pathetic, though you are easy on my eyes… I wonder if you taste as good as you look?" he smiled his fangs protruding from his mouth. I felt my legs buckle. Paul had already lost consciousness and was on the ground. The Devil had lost interest in him.

"Go on then, eat me. If that's what you want? I have one purpose in life and that is to avenge my mother's death by killing Heihachi. I don't fear death." I said bravely and evenly. Something about this devil seemed all too familiar.

"That's the Indian girl I knew talking." He mouthed softly. For a moment something almost like humanity flushed through his demon like features. His grip loosened and he relinquished my hand. Without another word he leapt into the sky and flew off back to Heihachi. I stood there dumbfounded until my wrist began to throb. I looked down to see a bone protruding, another broken bone to add to my list. I looked back over at Paul he was regaining consciousness. Then I looked over at the orange haired man.

"You ok?" I asked. When he didn't respond I dashed over to him. He was massively dehydrated and not breathing. I tested his pulse. It was weak but there. I then proceeded to save his life with CPR. After about the third try at breathing into him, he came to…and began kissing me! I slapped his cheek alerting Paul to my disappearance. He took one look at the scene and laughed.

"Wish I could wake up like that every day." The man said cockily as he rubbed his cheek with a smirk. I growled under my breath and shifted away from him.

"Your welcome ass. My name is Julia and this is Paul. We're part of the Tsuyosa Force. You're not well so we're gonna take you back with us to our base." I said as evenly as I could muster. How long had it been since I had been kissed like that? Since him?

"Hey as long as I get to ride with a pretty lady like you I don't mind anything. Names Hwoarang by the way." He said Paul laughed and motioned him to the car. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Chapter 2 preview:

"This will be your room, mines right next door that door right there connects the rooms. So if you need anything just come." I said softly. His wounds were healing nicely, and once you cleaned him up he was really kinda cute.

"Julia." He said my name so softly I thought I had imagined it. All the medication the professor had put in him must have been finally taking affect. I came back and sat down on the bed next to him. He wiggled himself closer to me and placed his head in my lap. I blushed at the action but tried my best to remain calm and collected.

"Yes Hwoarang?" I asked equally as softly as my fingers softly touched his hair. It was remarkably soft. He smiled as my fingers danced about his hair.

"Would you stay here with me like this, until I fall asleep?" he asked groggily. The medicines were indeed taking effect. He had been outside for nearly 2 years chasing after that specific Devil, and he had been exposed to many of the new viruses and disease the Akuma Virus had created. I smiled and kept my fingers moving in his thick orange mane.

"Yes Hwoarang, I'll stay till you sleep ok?" I replied, but he had already lost consciousness

1

"OPEN FIRE! DON'T LEAVE A SINGLE ZAIBATSU ALIVE!" Nina screamed into her walkie talkie. We heard her and obeyed so was the life of the Tsuyosa soldiers.

"Watch out on your right Steve!" Paul shouted. The Devil squads began coming in. Steve dodge rolled to the left avoiding the aerial attack. He began berserker shooting at the skies trying to lock onto at least one of the Devils.

"Steve! You're gonna waste the ammunition we need it! Careful Paul to your left the Zaibatsu forces are massing. What the hell are they doing!" Bryan cried as the Zaibatsu and Devil forces began to divulge on a single point and mass.

"Julia what is the new guy doing? He's your responsibility STOP HIM!" Xiaou shouted. I dashed across towards Hwoarang who had wandered off into an old trench closer to the Zaibatsu forces.

"Hwoa… what the HELL do you think you're doing? We work as a TEAM! That's how we have survived this far. I can't keep risking my neck for yours!" I shouted. Paul had appeared at my side.

"She's right kiddo. Now let's get back to…" he was cut off by a loud bang followed by an energy blast so big we were knocked down by it in our lone trench.


End file.
